cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Oracle Think Tank
The Oracle Think Tank are a clan from the nation of United Sanctuary. The Oracle Think Tank is a corporation of individuals talented in magic that use their powers to predict the future. They focus less on power and more on intelligence, with cards mechanically themed around hand size, drawing, and looking at the top card(s) of your deck. Many of the cards in the Oracle Think Tank clan are designed to be female. Misaki Tokura uses Oracle Think Tank both anime and manga. Emi Sendou once used an Oracle Think Tank Trial Deck. Sets containing Oracle Think Tank cards Booster Sets: *Booster Set 1: Descent of the King of Knights (13 cards) *Booster Set 2: Onslaught of Dragon Souls (7 cards) *Booster Set 3: Demonic Lord Invasion (11 cards) *Booster Set 5: Awakening of Twin Blades (4 cards) *Booster Set 7: Rampage of the Beast King (8 cards) *Booster Set 9: Clash of the Knights & Dragons (cards) Extra Booster Sets: *Extra Booster: Comic Style Vol.1 (4 cards) *Extra Booster: Cavalry of Black Steel (4 cards) *Extra Booster 5: Celestial Valkyries (35 cards) Trial Decks: *Trial Deck 4: Maiden Princess of the Cherry Blossoms Shared Races *Angel *Battleroid *Elf *Ghost *High Beast *Human *Noble *Sylph *Workeroid List of Oracle Think Tank cards Grade 0 *Battle Sister, Assam (Stand) (Elf) *Battle Sister, Chai (Heal) (Elf) *Battle Sister, Eclair (Elf) *Battle Sister, Ginger (Critical) (Elf) *Battle Sister, Tiramisù (Draw) (Elf) *Battle Sister, Waffle (Elf) *Dream Eater (Draw) (High Beast) *Emergency Alarmer (Stand) (Workeroid) *Godhawk, Ichibyoshi (High Beast) *Little Witch, LuLu (Human) *Lozenge Magus (Heal) (Elf) *Miracle Kid (Draw) (High Beast) *Priestess of the Sun, Uzume (Noble) *Psychic Bird (Critical) (High Beast) *Oracle Guardian, Nike (Critical) (Battleroid) *Supple Bamboo Princess, Kaguya (Noble) *Sphere Magus (Heal) (Elf) *Victory Maker (Draw) (High Beast) Grade 1 *Battle Maiden, Sayorihime (Noble) *Battle Sister, Chocolat (Elf) *Battle Sister, Cocoa (Elf) *Battle Sister, Cream (Elf) *Battle Sister, Maple (Elf) *Battle Sister, Omelet (Human) *Battle Sister, Vanilla (Elf) *Circle Magus (Human) *Dark Cat (High Beast) *Emerald Witch, LaLa (Human) *Goddess of the Crescent Moon, Tsukuyomi (Noble) *Luck Bird (High Beast) *Machinegun Talk, Ryan (Ghost) *Moonsault Swallow (High Beast) *One Who Gazes at the Truth (Human) *Oracle Guardian, Blue Eye (Battleroid) *Oracle Guardian, Gemini (Battleroid) *Petal Fairy (Sylph) *Weather Forecaster, Miss Mist (Ghost) *Weather Girl, Milk (Sylph) *White Rabbit of Inaba (High Beast) Grade 2 *Battle Maiden, Tagitsuhime (Noble) *Battle Sister, Glace (Human) *Battle Sister, Macaron (Elf) *Battle Sister, Mocha (Human) *Battle Sister, Tart (Elf) *Blue Scale Deer (High Beast) *Faithful Angel (Angel) *God of War, Susanoo (Noble) *Goddess of the Half Moon, Tsukuyomi (Noble) *Maiden of Libra (Angel) *Onmyoji of the Moonlit Night (Human) *Oracle Guardian, Red Eye (Battleroid) *Oracle Guardian, Shisa (Battleroid) *Oracle Guardian, Wiseman (Battleroid) *Promise Daughter (Human) *Security Guardian (Battleroid) *Silent Tom (Ghost) *Sword Dancer Angel (Angel) Grade 3 *Battle Sister, Cookie (Elf) *Battle Sister, Fromage (Elf) *Battle Sister, Souffle (Elf) *CEO Amaterasu (Noble) *Evil-eye Princess, Euryale (Noble) *Gentle Jim (Ghost) *Goddess of Flower Divination, Sakuya (Noble) *Goddess of the Full Moon, Tsukuyomi (Noble) *Goddess of the Sun, Amaterasu (Noble) *Imperial Daughter (Noble) *Meteorbreak Wizard (Human) *Omniscience Madonna (Workeroid) *Oracle Guardian, Apollon (Battleroid) *Oracle Guardian, Hermes (Battleroid) (Anime only) *Scarlet Witch, CoCo (Human) *Secretary Angel (Angel) *Sky Witch, NaNa (Human) Category:Clan Category:Oracle Think Tank